exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
EXILE THE SECOND THE BEST
|image = EXILE_THE_SECOND_-_EXILE_THE_SECOND_THE_BEST_cover.jpg |type = Best Album |artist = EXILE THE SECOND |title = EXILE THE SECOND THE BEST |released = February 22, 2020 |formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download |recorded = 2012-2019 |genre = Dance-pop, ballad |label = rhythm zone |length = |singles = "Top Down" "Ain't Afraid To Die" "Shunkan Eternal" |chronotype = Album |previous = Highway Star (2018) |next = }} EXILE THE SECOND THE BEST is the upcoming first best album of EXILE THE SECOND. It will be released on February 22, 2020 in seven editions: three 2CD+Blu-ray, three 2CD+DVD and one 2CD. One of the three new tracks, "Story", written by member Kuroki Keiji, was pre-released on February 4, 2020. Editions ; Limited * 2CD+DVD (RZCD-77078~9/B, ¥9,350) * 2CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-77080~1/B, ¥9,350) * 2CD+DVD+Room & Fabric Mist BOX Set (RZZ1-77088~9/B, ¥14,850) * 2CD+Blu-ray+Room & Fabric Mist BOX Set (RZZ1-77090~1/B, ¥14,850) ** All editions above will be packed in a three-sided digipak case and including a 100-page photobook. The two BOX set editions will be available for sale only on LDH/EXILE mobile store and at EXILE TRIBE FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. ; Regular * 2CD+DVD (RZCD-77082~3/B, ¥7,150) * 2CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-77084~5/B, ¥7,150) * 2CD (RZCD-77086~7, ¥3,300) Singles EXILE THE SECOND - Top Down cover.jpg|"Top Down"|link=Top Down EXILE THE SECOND - Ain't Afraid To Die cover.jpg|"Ain't Afraid To Die"|link=Ain't Afraid To Die EXILE THE SECOND - Shunkan Eternal DVD cover.jpg|"Shunkan Eternal"|link=Ai no Tame ni ~for love, for a child~ / Shunkan Eternal Tracklist CD ; Disc 1: WILD #YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!! #Going Crazy #Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut up!! #WILD WILD WILD #Route 66 #Top Down #Ain't Afraid To Die #One Time One Life #HEAD BANGIN' #ASOBO! feat. Far East Movement #POW! #SURVIVORS feat. DJ MAKIDAI from EXILE #CLAP YOUR HANDS #THINK 'BOUT IT! ; Disc 2: GENTLE #Shunkan Eternal #Celebration #Story #Acacia #Kachou Fuugetsu #Step into my party #Missing You #Dirty Secret #SUPER FLY #Summer Lover #RAY #On My Way DVD/Blu-ray #Shunkan Eternal (Music Video) #Acacia (Music Video) #Summer Lover (Music Video) #Route 66 (Music Video) #SUPER FLY (Music Video) #One Time One Life (Music Video) #WILD WILD WILD (Music Video) #Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut up!! (Music Video) #YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!! (Music Video) #RAY (Music Video) #HEAD BANGIN' (Music Video) #SURVIVORS feat. DJ MAKIDAI from EXILE (Music Video) #THINK 'BOUT IT! (Music Video) #On My Way (Music Video) #Story (Special Movie) Featured Members * Tachibana Kenchi * Kuroki Keiji * TETSUYA * NESMITH * SHOKICHI * AKIRA Charts Oricon * Physical Sales Total Reported Sales: x* Billboard Japan * Top Albums Sales Total Reported Sales: x* * Other Charts Trivia * The album was announced on December 31, 2019 on LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 COUNTDOWN LIVE 2019▶︎2020 "RISING". * The album will be released on EXILE THE SECOND DAY. References External Links * Oricon Profile: Limited 2CD+DVD | Limited 2CD+Blu-ray | Regular 2CD+DVD | Regular 2CD+Blu-ray | 2CD Category:EXILE THE SECOND Category:EXILE THE SECOND Albums Category:EXILE THE SECOND Best Albums Category:2020 Releases Category:2020 Albums Category:2020 DVDs Category:2020 Blu-rays